


I wasn't so bad, was I?

by devils_indetroit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, first time blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devils_indetroit/pseuds/devils_indetroit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has found a new way of coping with the Devil rattling chains and spouting Hell fire in his noggin. Every once in a while Sam Winchester lets Lucifer win and together they can co-exist. Lucifer will even help Sam solve his Nancy Drew mystery, or whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please be gentle with me.

There was something almost easy about having the Devil perched on your shoulder. Certainly he could be annoying, the way a child could sometimes be annoying after finding a stray animal and kept begging its parents to let him keep it. Lucifer got loud when he was upset and would scream in Sam’s ears until blood that only Sam could see would pour from the younger Winchester’s ears. Then the Devil would laugh, apologize much to Sam’s surprise and go back to begging for his metaphorical puppy again.  
Other than that, if Sam gave in once and a while and showed his Archangel a little TLC, Lucifer was quite pleasant. Lucifer especially loved to sing, he thought it was humanity’s most endearing creation, the one good trait out of several crippling one. But if he could find at least one to hold on to, then that was fine with Sam.  
And so the Devil would sing. It had come as quite a shock to the overgrown Winchester when the God Squad’s most hated enemy had started to sing a lilting and hauntingly rendition of Taylor Swift’s hit pop song, Love Story. It hadn’t even been directed at Sam. The Devil just sat off in his lonely, little island at the far corner of the room, humming under his breath the lyrics which he only knew about half of.  
A smile quirked at the corners of Sam’s wide mouth but he said nothing. He just listened while his dark and sleepless eyes perused another lore book. It was only the third one for the evening and the night was still young. Dean was out getting the, some grub and undoubtedly stopping by a bar to pretend he was picking up a stranger for a good lay when the whole world and God in heaven knew what he was really doing was attempting to flirt with Castiel. Dean had an angel all to his own, so why couldn’t Sam? Even if he was imaginary, he was still Sam’s. At least in this moment he was, later would be different.   
When Dean returned, Sam would ignore Lucifer for the benefit of his brother and Lucifer would whine and become belligerent. But right now things were peaceful. Sam was all alone with the smell of ancient literature, overly sweet motel soap and his frosty eyed Angel.  
Lucifer sat with his knees up in the chair and his own tome perched so he could read it. For some reason the Devil’s new way of rebelling was by refusing to sit in a chair properly. He would always sit this way or that, with his legs all cockeyed. Anyway but the right way.  
The Devil gave an exaggerated sigh. “We’re alone Sam, talk to me.” He huffed bobbing up and down in his creaky, plastic chair like a bored toddler.  
Sam smiled again and fought to hide it. Satan was amusing and often quite cute when he wanted to be. “I’m working right now. You said you’d help, so help.” Sam’s eyes never left the worn page but he wound up reading the same sentence three times before giving up altogether. He was far more interested in the small and adorable pout pulling down the Devil’s face.  
“I did help. See?” He lifted the heavy tome and dropped it on the table next to him sending dust flying into the empty air. “I read it three times while you were over there dicking around over there. There wasn’t anything useful. Come on…” Lucifer whined.  
Lucifer’s vessel sighed and let his head fall back against the headboard. “You know there’s much more fun stuff we could be doing while Dean is gone…” Lucifer had dropped the petulant child act and instead adopted a reasonable and logical one. He was prepared to argue his demands. “You need a break. I want a break.” The devil stood and walked over to sit with Sam on the bed. His was languid and calm, his movements more like floating than actual walking.  
The Archangel glided his hand across Sam’s cheekbone and Sam couldn’t help but lean into it. Yes, there certainly was something easy about having a Devil on his shoulder. Even easier still to have him in his bed.  
“Sam,” the Devil pleaded, pouting once more. His sickly blue eyes glistened with wicked intent. “Sammy,” Lucifer framed Sam’s face with smooth hands. Everything about Nick had been remade when Lucifer took him. All the years Nick had used and abused his body had vanished. Lucifer would tell Sam about Nick, what had happened to the poor man and his family. Lucifer would exaggerate as to how he saved Nick of course but Sam still enjoyed the story.  
Lucifer grinned sheepishly and looked at the clock. It was barely after 7 in the evening and though Dean said he’d be back soon both Sam and the Devil knew that was a lie. Sam knew his brother and Lucifer knew what Sam knew. Lucifer glanced back at his vessel and his blond brows arched high on his forehead, “Enough time for foreplay?”  
Sam chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully, his hazel eyes darkening as all manner of fantasies skipped behind them. Dean wouldn’t be home until at least some time after 10, if he didn’t stay out all night with Castiel. Dean knew Sam could fend for himself even with Satan playing co-pilot. Sam hadn’t had an episode or incident in months and this was why. Because Sam let Lucifer in every once in a while and let the Devil have his way.  
“Fine,” Sam conceded. “But just this once.” It was always “just this once.” Or “Only one more time.” But the pair of them knew better.   
In this at least, the Devil would always win.


	2. Distance makes the heart grow fonder... and the dick harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear sex is in the next chapter. I know I'm stalling.

Somewhere in between the time Sam closed his eyes and opened them Lucifer had climbed on top of him. All Sam had done was blinked; it only took a fraction of second. The Devil was eager, after all this was the only real quality time he got with his Winchester and it was the only way he got to be inside his vessel. Lucifer would take what he could get at this point.  
Lucifer’s fingers spread out across Sam’s cheeks and tilted the oversized man’s face back so that he was forced to look up at the Archangel. “I’ve missed this.” The Devil said with a devious smile. “Real interaction again, this is what I live for Sam.”  
The Archangel’s lashed lowered, hooding his brilliant blue eyes. How anyone could look at Nick’s body and think it was human was beyond Sam. All one had to do was look and they would be able to see a keen intelligence that was clearly not mortal. That kind of intelligence, that kind of cruelty came with buttloads of time, millennia after millennia spent all alone in a deep, dark cage at the center of hell.  
Beneath his soft, pliant human skin Lucifer was all angles and sharp edges where fire and metal and pain had cut into him. The exact same way it had cut into Sam when he had been in the cage. The only difference was that Sam hadn’t had to endure it all on his own. Lucifer and Michael and Adam had been there with him. Lucifer had had to face the endless void of torture all on his own.  
Sam felt a sweltering pang of sympathy bounce in his ribcage and chest. His heart hurt for Lucifer and longed to save Adam from the pit.  
Lucifer smiled sadly, “hey, this is supposed to fun remember?” He said softly planting a kiss to either side of Sam’s mouth, “no more brooding. You can do that later. Fuck me now: mourn me later, kay Sammy?”  
Sam still felt a slow ache building in his chest but he decided to let it go. The Devil was right after all, this was supposed to be fun. Sam grinned and pushed up against his Archangel. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist Sam playfully nipped at the Devil’s chin, letting the far blond stubble tickle his lips. “Okay, whatever you say Satan.”  
“Good.” The Devil beamed and it seemed to Sam that for once he looked truly… Happy. “So bed or shower? I don’t know about you but I could go and nice, long, hot shower.” His brows raised suggestively, punctuating the word 'hot'.  
“Then shower it is.”  
Lucifer hopped up excitedly from the bed then blipped out of sight. From the sound of the water cascading down and hitting the plastic basin Sam assumed the Devil had simply poofed himself into the bathroom rather than taking the effort to walk. Sam chuckled and shook his head, his lengthy brunette hair falling into his face before the Winchester shoved it back into place.  
Sam pushed the old, leather tome onto the bed and with a groan he stood up and stretched. The back made an unseemly popping noise as it released all the built up tension that had coiled there from the constant hunching Sam did when I came to studying. Raising his arms high above his head, his elbows popped in a similar fashion as he back. “You coming Sammy?” Lucifer called impatiently from the bathroom. “Water’s getting cold in here.”  
“No it’s not.” Sam called back, laughter filling his voice. “And I’m not coming, at least not yet.”  
“Oh ha ha. You’re just a regular comedian aren’t you Sammy?”  
“Only when you and Dean aren’t hogging the spot light.”  
“Shut up and get your ass in here…” Lucifer shouted. “Please.” He added as an afterthought.  
Sam stayed where he was for a little while longer. He liked to wait, to let the tension build, to let the impatience and the need linger within himself as well as in his Archangel. Waiting made the satisfaction all the more… Well, satisfactory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speak your peace at the beep. BEEP!


	3. The Devil Fell to His Knees

Hot spray pelted Sam’s muscled shoulders but that was all it managed to reach from where Lucifer shielded him with his own, slightly smaller frame. The blond man nuzzled into the hollow dip between his Sam’s shoulders and sighed deeply. The Devil’s arms, though not as physical menacing as his Sam’s but they were sturdy and strong where they held Sam in place against the back of the shower.  
The Devil placed several careful nips against Sam’s shoulder blades, “you’re so beautiful Sam.” He murmured into the mortal’s wet skin. His words were shouted over by the constant down pour of the motel shower head but Sam still heard him, or rather, Sam felt the words as Satan mouthed them into his wet skin.  
Then the Devil kissed the back of his neck, pushing his long, thick hair out of way and tugged it gently, wrapping the brunette tendrils in his fingers. The Winchester enjoyed this kind of intimacy with Lucifer though he would never say out loud. Not in words at least but somehow Sam knew that the Devil knew.  
The emotion came out in the form of the shortened and harsh breaths that sawed out of his lungs as Lucifer kissed him. It came out in the form hoarse moans and profanities that the Archangel always managed to rip out of him. Lucifer never gloated about it. Never taunted Sam about these moments. He simply sat with his pride in humble and seemingly awed silence.  
Sam stood with his eyes closed and one palm flushed against the back of the shower to hold himself steady. This was always his favorite part. Lucifer liked to take his time. He reveled in slowly caressing and kissing and loving each and every inch of his true vessel. From the long tips of his dark hair down to his toes, Lucifer would worship every inch of the Winchester. It would be a quick worship this time because they were both already so impatient but it was still worth the wait.  
The tips of strong fingers dug into Sam’s jutting hipbones, massaging the hunter with careful precision. Lucifer’s forked tongue slipped past his lips and lapped at the beads of water trailing down Sam’s neck and Sam shivered hard rocking into the Devil’s thick length.  
Nipping at the Winchester’s earlobe, Lucifer breathed again, taking in the scent of the younger Winchester as he pushed Sam closer to the wall. He smelled like motel bar soap and clean earth. Sharp teeth stabbed through the tender skin of Sam’s shoulder as Lucifer rubbed against his backside.  
Sam’s head fell back and Lucifer forced it forward again, his finger nails scraping Sam’s scalp as Sam rested his forehead against the damp plastic of the shower wall. “Lucifer,” Sam grunted, “please.”  
“Soon Sam, but not yet.” The Devi growled before kissing the reddening wound on Sam’s shoulder. A gentle hand went down and cupped Sam’s testicles, rolling them and tugging them, testing them. A ragged breath escaped the Winchester’s lips. He was so hard and only getting harder. He ached and longed. He was even more desperate for contact than he had ever been. He hadn’t even been this desperate when he was riding high on demons blood.  
“Lucifer,” Sam insisted jutting back once more against the Devil.  
Satan didn’t respond right away. He continued fondling Sam and cradling him in the palm of his hand, enjoying the weight. With agonizing slowness, Lucifer finally let his hand slide up to Sam’s shaft and loosely gripping it in his hand, stroking it lazily, languidly.  
Sam’s eyes squeezed shut and water rolled down from his hair and into his face, trickling faint paths down the length of his muscled body which only added to the sensation and the constant burning ache for more.  
“Sammy,” Lucifer groaned, “you’re so hard for me Sammy.”  
“I know, now do something about it.”  
Lucifer chuckled and pressed his noise into Sam’s skin, “If you insist.” His grip tightened just right and the Devil began the elegant and perfectly timed rub down of Sam Winchester’s cock while his own pushed into the water-slick crack of Sam’s backside. Goosebumps prickled across Sam’s skin and a nagging need bubbled in the pit of his stomach, like butterflies only more rampant and overly eager to get out. “Do you like this Sammy?”  
The hunter grunted in affirmation but that wasn’t enough for Lucifer. He pushed Sam hard against the shower wall leaving Sam nowhere to run. “Yes,” Sam said finally.  
Lucifer kissed and nipped at the back of Sam’s neck and his tempo increased from both the front and the back and finally Lucifer let his head go so that it may fall back in bliss. Lucifer thumbed over Sam’s cockhead, applying just the right amount of pressure to tease. Precum mixed with the never ending stream of scalding water.  
“Would you like my mouth Sam?” The Devil asked with a devious smile pressing into Sam’s shoulder blade.  
It took the young hunter a moment to register what he had been asked for he was flying so high it was as if he himself had wings of his very own. He was long gone in the stratosphere and suddenly he was flung back into his body with the realization of what the Devil was implying.  
Lucifer had never done that for him before. It was always Sam who offered to go down. Lucifer above all enjoyed his control and being at the mercy of someone else, to be on his knees for someone else, that wasn’t the way the Devil played things. But now, now he was offering.  
Sam wheeled himself around and tried to keep himself upright on the slick floor. Lucifer let him and even helped keep him on his feet. Lucifer’s pupils were blown wide with pleasure so that only a slim, pale ring of iris framed them. He laced his fingers casually in front of him, covertly covering his aroused state. His face was slack, calm and unreadable.  
“Are you serious?” Sam asked. His voice was light and breathy from the exertion of holding back his desire.  
“Well yes, of course Sam.” The Devil grinned, earnest and sweet. “So is that a yes?”  
“Yes!”  
The Devil sighed but his smile remained unhindered, “well if it’s the only yes I’ll get out of you, then I’ll take it.” And just like that, the Devil fell to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Speak your peace at the beep. BEEP!


End file.
